Nature's Motels
by vixundermybed
Summary: The gang, Nick, Vix, and some old and new characters are sent to a training center. But this place isn't what it seems, and someone's planning to get rid of them all... [sequel to FTPS] Rated for battle stuff..I UPDATED D:
1. Episode 1: The Letter!

Yep…that's right! The hit sequel you've all been waiting for! FTP: Nature's Motels! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

…

Uh. Anyway. On with the fic!

* * *

**Episode One - The Letter From Whoever. **_It came from really far away. Must have been expensive._

"Uh…what is that?"

The four-some, yes foursome, Jiggler was vacationing in Hawaii because he had been bugging everyone about it for so long, all stared down at a letter that had dropped out of the sky.

"You think it's an alien space ship?" Don Patch asked. Beauty stared at him oddly.

"Don Patch…." But it was too late; his imagination was already at work.

"_GO GO GO!" Little men screamed, filing out of the letter. They aimed guns at everyone and continued to scream._

"I think it's just an ordinary letter…" Gasser picked it up. On the back it read, "To Whom This Letter Has Reached". He opened it, and everyone looked over his shoulder as Bo-Bobo began to read it aloud.

"'If you have received this letter, then I congratulate you. This message has been carried by wind and rain to this very spot, so that you may accept this invitation. If your name is on the list below, you and whomever you may be traveling with have been invited to the Mike Training Center." Bo-Bobo looked down the long list. The paper he was reading unfolded and became manymanymanymany pages long.

"The Crusty Crusader, the NYC Protector, Bo-Bobo, Ruler of the Coffee…I don't see my name on this list."

Beauty and Gasser both sighed, before Gasser pointed to his name.

"Well, yeah, it says Bo-Bobo," The fro'd hero began, "But it may be another. We can't tell for sure unless it's my full name."

Gasser pulled a pen out of his pocket and scribbled, "Bobobo-bo" in front of Bo-Bobo's name.

Bo-bobo grinned. "Hey! My name's on this list!"

Beauty and Gasser both fell over anime style.

Below the list it said, "If you have found your name, please check the box below if you accept this invitation."

Bo-Bobo snatched the pen from Gasser and checked it, before continuing. "Please return the letter and we will give you directions to the Mike Training Center!"

Gasser looked on the back of the envelope in confusion. "There's no return address!" He said after a moment.

Suddenly, out of the sky a gleaming item began to fall.

"It's a bird!" Bo-Bobo freaked out.

"It's a plane!" Don Patch freaked out.

"No wait it's a bird," Bo-Bobo said, his features becoming bored suddenly.

"IT'S….A MIC!" Beauty freaked out.

The microphone hit the ground with a thump. Attached to it was a card that said, "Mike Training Center".

"Thank you for flying Mike Air," The mic blurted out.

"BUT THEY SENT US A LETTER!" Beauty freaked out.

Everything around them faded to white…

"First the letter, now this?!" Gasser sat up, rubbing his head.

He glanced around, everyone else was waking up. "Where are we?" He questioned.

Bo-Bobo shrugged. "Outside of some…camp." Gasser looked up. There was a huge wall-fort type thing in front of them.

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and Naruto appeared. "Whoops, wrong fanfic." He disappeared again and in his place appeared two kids.

"Gah! Nick, Vix, what the heck are you doing here?!" Gasser demanded. Vix shrugged.

"We're drowning kittens and getting arrested by a cat-loving mom," She said sarcastically.

Gasser rolled his eyes, glancing wearily at the two. Nick was jumping in circles around Don Patch and excitedly telling him something concerning a green onion shortage, and Gasser used his super slow-motion vision to see what the heck he was wearing.

He looked the same with his beloved blue vest, but it was darker and more blech, a gray-blue and the large Wiggin symbol was cut in half in the center of the open vest. He wore a light gray shirt with a single pocket on the top right.

He had gray-tan pants cut off at the bottom and the same worn tennis shoes. He had also grown out his hair a bit and it was spiked and all sticking up.

Vix, scratching the back of her head and glaring in exasperation at Nick, looked the same as well. Her hair was at the same length, but her clothes were different.

She was wearing a thin black tee cut in half in the middle and with no sleeves, and under that a dark gray tee with the wiggin symbol on the front. She had black pants and gray-red shoes.

Suddenly Nick appeared behind Gasser and whispered, "She's going through an emo phase!"

Vix glared at him again. "I'll show you emo," She snapped, in an irritable mood.

"How did you guys get here?" Beauty asked suddenly, looking curiously at the two.

"We got a letter," Said Nick in a bored tone.

"It's this training camp," Vix added. "Come on. We can find you someplace to say." She had obviously already spotted the letter Gasser was holding.

"HEYYYYY!"

They all turned to see a young boy, 8 or 9, running toward them. He was wearing a white tee and an open gray vest. "Are you having a party? I LIKE PARTIES!"

"Who the heck is that?" Gasser questioned.

"Oh, that's our little brother Drew."

"YOU TWO HAVE A LITTLE BROTHER?!" Beauty freaked out.

Vix nodded. "He has a fist, too. Fist of Silver. Drew, show them your fist."

He gave a wide grin and opened up his hand toward them. A liquid metal appeared, circling his hand then disappearing back in. "I have a fist," He bragged.

Gasser rolled his eyes. "Got any other siblings, or maybe some distant relative? A cousin?"

Vix glanced at him doubtfully. "Actually…"

She clenched her fist and mumbled something under her breath. For a second everything went black, then they were all inside the camp.

"God, that black hole crap still freaks me out," Gasser said, looking around the camp.

"Hey!" Vix shouted, knocking on a door to one of the cabins surrounding the camp. "Come out, you idiot!"

She took a step back, and the door opened. The guy inside glanced at everyone.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked in a bored tone.

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

Cliffie! Just to keep you from eating me…

**Preview:**

_As soon as he was hit on the head he grabbed the box out of thin air and hugged it tightly. "GET YOUR OWN BOX!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, rubbing his face against at it. He was about to lick it when Vix threw a rock at his head._


	2. Episode 2: Don Patch is a Father

**Disclaimer: I don't even own myself.**

**Coincidentally, today's Nick's birthday!**

**Nick: Omg! My bday! why didn't you tell me?**

* * *

"_Hey, what's up?"_

"_OH MY GOD!"_

**Episode Two - Of Karaoke, Chains, and Enemies! **_No extra comment this chapter_

* * *

Gasser fell over in alarm and heaved to his feet, looking shockingly at the person who just joined the group.

"Oh yeah…" Nick stood up and looked apologetically at Gasser. "Uh…you two already know each other so…yeah…"

"…" Gasser just stared at the teen in front of him. "Why are you here?" He questioned. "If you had any sense you'd know you aren't on our best friends list, Jason."

"Relax, okay? Can't we forget all that ever happened?" He asked anxiously. "I'm on your side now, I swear!"

"How can you trust him, Nick?!" Gasser asked. "What if it's another trap?"

Vix walked up beside Jason. "Be cool," She said, glancing at Jason. "Trust me on this."

Gasser sighed. "Whatever…" Then he looked up and pointed at Jason, who was looking around blankly. "Why are you still in a sling?" He asked, pointing to the cast that should have been off months ago, because of the fact that he had been beaten up almost a year ago.

He looked as if he was about to strangle Gasser, then shook his head. "It's…nothing," He muttered. "Just stupid nurses."

**-flashback-**

_Jason groggily opened his eyes and sat up in the hospital bed. A few nurses were staring at him._

"_What day is it?" One asked. He squinted, before remembering what had happened._

"_Wednesday," He said under his breath, burying his face into the pillow._

"_Did you know it was Wednesday?" The nurse asked, turning to the others._

"_No, I didn't know it was Wednesday!" Another exclaimed._

_One shrugged. "I don't have a watch," She sighed. "You?"_

"_I have one," Another said, looking down at her watch, "But it doesn't have the date."_

_Jason groaned._

**- end flashback -**

He shivered just remembering them.

Suddenly he felt something cold on his back, and turned around.

Wearing a small vest cut off halfway down, he had one hand in his pocket and the other was pointing at Jason, palm open. Silver had wrapped around Jason's waist. "You're my new dog," Drew yelled, closing his fist and tugging the hardened silver. Jason's shoulders slumped.

"Fine," He grumbled, and was guided away by Drew.

"So…" Gasser turned to Nick. "What have you been doing?"

"Oh, you know, the usual, blowing up things, killing innocent bystanders in the process, releasing evil demons who then take over the world, pressing the red button, that kind of stuff."

Gasser stared at him for a moment until Nick began to crack up. "Y-you actually believed that?!" He yelled, laughing.

Gasser glanced at him angrily before turning to Vix. "Really," He said. "What have you both been up to?"

"He was right, you know."

"…." Gasser stared at her astonishingly, not expecting her to fall over and laugh.

"I'm just kidding," She said with a grin, standing up. "Not much, though." Turning, she glanced around. "Where are the idiots?" After Gasser looked at her a bit angrily, she grinned sheepishly. "Don Patch and Bo-Bobo, I mean," She corrected, scratching the back of her head.

Dismissing her, Gasser looked around himself. "I think they're…." His gaze became extremely bored looking. "Yeah. They're over there."

Vix turned and looked at where he was looking, then fell over. Don Patch and Bo-Bobo were singing karaoke on top of a random person's cabin.

"BAKA SURVIVOR! B-A-K-A-S-U-R-V-I-V-O-R!" Bo-Bobo was screaming into the mike.

Vix pulled a chain from her pocket and threw one end at one of Don Patch's spikes. The chain extended as it was stressed, making it nearly fifteen feet long by the time it wrapped around the orange spike.

"Timber!" She yelled, giving it a good pull. Don Patch fell from the cabin and landed in the bushes below. He emerged a minute later with thorns covering most of his body. He was shocked and a little nervous to find the chain still wrapped around his spike.

Vix grinned, and pulled him closer before swinging him in a circle until he wasn't touching the ground. Then she tightened her grip and a thin shard of energy bounced through the chain to Don Patch, giving him a good shock before the chains became loose and he flew a few hundred feet into the air.

"BUT I WASN'T FINISHED YET!" He screamed as he hit the Mesosphere and was blown away by 500mph continent-sized wind storms, landing in a village in a remote desert area of Asia.

She tightened the grip again and the chain seemed to shrink, becoming a tiny size of about a foot and a half. She then stuffed it into her pocket, leaving Gasser to stare shockingly at where Don Patch had been, next to the now-hugging-himself-out-of-fear-and-mental-instability Bo-Bobo, a few minutes earlier.

"So…" He trailed off after one word, before continuing, "You…got…stronger…?"

She looked at him for a minute before nodding very slowly, as if he wouldn't understand if she did it any faster.

"Yeah…" She turned to where Nick was, pulled a box of Cheez-Its out of her pocket and threw it at his head.

As soon as he was hit on the head he grabbed the box out of the air and hugged it tightly. "GET YOUR OWN BOX!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, rubbing his face against at it. He was about to lick it when Vix threw a rock at his head.

"Hey, idiot," She said to him. "What can you do?"

"But Vix," He complained, "I-" Then he suddenly seemed to notice Gasser still existed in the realm of the living. "Oooooohhhhhh," He said very slowly. "Right!"

"Fist of the Pocket!" They yelled at the same time.

"Multiform Chain!"

"Summoning!"

Vix pulled out the chain again, and whipped it in a single circle. When it came to a stop, she was holding a steel pole.

Nick put both his hands on the ground and concentrated all of his energy. Two holes erupted from the ground, and from them emerged two tall red figures that seemed to be made of only energy.

Vix turned her head around and gave a brief nod to Nick. He nodded back, but didn't lift his hands from the ground. The two creatures shot forward, and jumped onto Vix's steel pole. She then swung it into a circle, and the energy…things didn't seem affected.

When she stopped, she pointed it straight into the air and the creatures zoomed upward, jumping from the top and landing in the still-existent holes they had came from. Nick brought his palms up and balled them into fists, and the holes closed up. He then stood up straight, and Vix stuck the pole into her pocket.

"Uh…" Gasser stared at them in awe. They had been good before, but…they were amazing now.

Suddenly Don Patch came falling from the sky, screaming at the top of his lungs. Nick grinned, and stuck one hand on the ground. A single hole opened up, and Don Patch fell straight through. The hole then closed, and much pounding and screaming followed.

Nick burst into laughter as the hole opened up again and Don Patch crawled out, beaten up.

"Nice friends you have there," He said, looking at Nick with one black eye. "Very….protective."

"_Give them the order now. I'll take over from there."_

"_Yessir. Right away."_

**- five minutes later -**

"Hey you there, yeah the idiot with the 'fro, go hiking with that orange star thing. The kid with the spiky hair, go with that girl. Yeah, her. And then, you two, the freak siblings, you go together," the staff guy snapped.

"Uh….sure…." Vix stared at him strangely, before shrugging, grabbing Nick by the collar, and walking off.

The staff dude raised a walkie-talkie to his mouth. "They're on their way."

The reply buzzed back, filled with static. "Good."

**

* * *

**

Hope that was enough. Expect the next chapter up next week!

**Preview:**

"_Did you hear that?" Gasser stopped._

"_You mean the girly scream?" Beauty asked. "Who wouldn't?"_

"_It sounded like Nick," Gasser breathed nervously._

"_It _was_ Nick."_

_Gasser and Beauty both fell over. "VIX!" Gasser yelled. "Don't surprise us like that!"_


	3. Episode 3: FISH!

Woo! Ftp2 chapter three! x3 A day late, oh well. Yesterday was my mom's birthday, a week after Nick's. I ate three, and I counted, three gigantic pieces of chocolate cake. Not much, seeing as I'm usually not a bit eater. xD Anywho. Enjoy!

* * *

**Episode Three – A Show of Mud, Traps, and Insanity! **_Don Patch is more fatherly than I thought._

"Come on, what are you waiting for?"

Vix turned to face everyone but Nick, who was standing next to her. "Why don't you just do what that staff guy told us?" She asked.

"Why would he want us to go hiking, though?" Gasser replied, blinking.

"Because everyone here are idiots," Vix answered, looking bored. "Including you, if you don't get your butt out of camp."

Gasser sighed. "Fine, whatever."

Beauty turned to look at the others. "Bo-"

"SHADDUP!" Don Patch screamed. "YOU'LL WAKE THE BABY!"

"DON PATCH, THAT LUMP OF CLOTH IS FULL OF MUD!" Beauty freaked out.

"Yes, I _KNOW_," Don Patch said, sounding irritated. "The baby. What are you, blind? Now go away. Don Junior needs his rest."

Beauty stared at him oddly. "That's what you named the sack of mud? _Don Junior_?!"

"Yeah, why not?" Don Patch looked back at the sack. "He looks like a Don, doesn't he?"

"HE LOOKS LIKE A SACK OF MUD."

Bo-Bobo, who was crouched down on the other side of the sack, looked up, his glasses round. "The baby is hungry," He whispered urgently to Don Patch.

Beauty's eye twitched. "FOR THE LAST TIME, IT'S A --"

Suddenly a crying sound emitted from somewhere in the sack. Beauty took a few hesitant steps back, looking at it oddly.

Bo-Bobo's eyes widened. "Now look what you did!" He whined, picking up the sack and putting it over his shoulder. "You woke the baby! Now it will take hours to get it to sleep!" As he talked, mud went streaming down his back.

Beauty's eye twitched again, then she freaked out when she saw a tape recorder slip out of the sack, still emitting crying sounds.

* * *

"Nick! Hurry up!" Vix jumped onto a fallen tree and sat down. "What are you waiting for?"

He climbed over a boulder and hit the ground headfirst when he heard Vix let out a sharp shout of alarm. When he looked up, she was caught in a net hooked up to a large tree branch.

"What the heck?!" She yelled, clutching the net and looking around confusedly.

From up in the trees a figure spoke into a walkie-talkie. "I have the girl captured," He whispered. "Now for the boy…"

"Vix!" Nick yelled, pulling a narrow sword out of his pocket and slicing open the top of the net. She hit the ground with a thump, groaned, and got to her feet.

"What was that?" Nick asked, blinking.

"Dunno," She replied, dusting off her clothes. Then she glanced up and her eyes widened. "Nick! Watch out!"

Some kind of laser that looked kind of like static from a television hit him in the back. He cried out in pain and shock, and fell to the ground. He pulled himself to his feet, but then he felt numb and looked down at himself in confusion.

The static you saw on bad television stations was all over him, and was rapidly thickening. Soon he couldn't make out the outline of his own hands.

"Vix!" He shouted, eyes wide, as the static flattened out and disappeared along with him almost like when you turned off a TV.

Vix stood there, eyes wide, for a few moments, then noticed a dark figure in the trees. "You!" She yelled. "What the heck did you do to my brother?!" She drew a narrow spear out of her pocket and launched it at the guy. There was a cry and a thump, then the bushes below the trees rustled.

Leaping over the bushes, she landed on the ground and clenched her fists – the guy was gone. On the ground was her spear, with a bit of blood on the tip. There was also a small note on the ground and a walkie-talkie. She picket up the note and opened it up.

_get the siblings then get the idiots_, it read in sloppy handwriting similar to Drew's, which Vix often identified as hieroglyphics.

"The idiots…" She stuffed the note into her pocket, grabbed the walkie-talkie, and clenched her fists again. "Black Hole!"

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Gasser stopped.

"You mean the girly scream?" Beauty asked. "Who wouldn't?"

"It sounded like Nick," Gasser breathed nervously.

"It _wa_s Nick."

Gasser and Beauty both fell over. "VIX!" Gasser yelled. "Don't surprise us like that!"

She shrugged. "Sorry." Then she blinked. "Does falling on the ground like that _hurt_?" She asked.

Gasser brought his hand back and touched the bruise on his head. "Ah…no, not at all," He said, flashing a glance toward Beauty.

"Okay, whatever…." Vix took a deep breath, then…

"I WAS WALKING WITH NICK IN THE FOREST AND THEN THIS GUY CAME AND CAPTURED ME AND PUT ME IN A NET AND THEN NICK CUT IT OPEN AND THEN HE WAS HIT WITH A STATICY LASER THING AND HE DISSAPEARED THEN I SAW THIS GUY AND THREW A SPEAR AT HIM AND I GOT A NOTE AND A WALKIE TAKLIE AND THE NOTE SAID THAT THEY WERE PLANNING ON ATTACKING THE IDIOTS NEXT WHICH OBVIOUSLY MEANT DON PATCH AND BOBOBO AND-" She finally fell over, gasping for breath. Taking a large one, she managed to get out, "I just love run-on sentences," before keeling over again.

"So…Nick was kidnapped and Bo-Bobo and Don Patch are next?" Gasser asked as she staggered to her feet.

"In a nutshell, yeah," Vix said, nodding and feeling very...unsmart for lack of a K+-friendly word.

"Then we need to get to Don Patch and --"

"Black Hole!"

"—Bo…bo…bo…"

Beauty blinked as suddenly the three appeared beside Bo-Bobo and Don Patch, who were clinging to the trees screaming in terror and surprise.

"PINEAPPLES!" They were yelling.

Vix raised an eyebrow, then pulled out the chain and wrapped it around them.

"Okay, listen up," She announced. "You need to stay…with……..me………………..."

Her eye twitched. And the large pocket on the bottom of her pants began to smoke. Yes I said smoke.

She slowly, very very very very slowly, pulled it open, and pulled out a walkie-talkie. The antenna was smoking and seemed to be gathering some sort of light. "Ow…" She muttered.

* * *

_Nick opened his eyes drowsily, before realizing what had happened and standing up in alarm. He was in some sort of cage made from pure energy, glowing brightly._

_He grabbed hold of the bars and a sharp pain ripped through his arms. He recoiled in pain._

_He glanced into the darkness, and spotted two red eyes. His own widened._

"_You're to do as I say," Whoever it was in the shadows hissed at him, "Or I'll kill you."_

_From the energy-made bar things, a sword appeared, and was held to his neck. He could feel sparks hit his skin and shivered as the blade was pressed closer and closer until he felt like he was on fire._

* * *

Suddenly a bright light shot out from the walkie-talkie and Vix quickly aimed it out of the way. It seemed to project a flat screen covered in static.

"What the…" She trailed off as she heard a menacing voice, the same Nick was hearing.

"If you want to see this pathetic idiot ever again," It hissed, and an image flashed onto the screen of Nick with the sword to his neck, "You'll do as I say and come to the docks."

Vix stiffened. "Why the docks?" She asked under her breath.

"Why does it matter?" It hissed in reply. "Be there in five minutes," It said warningly, "Or I will kill him."

Vix's eyes widened as the sword pressed closer to Nick's neck. Then the screen went blank and evaporated into thin air.

She clenched her fists, cursed under her breath, then cast a glance at the others, before grabbing Don Patch.

"Black Hole."

Gasser stared at where they had disappeared. "She's going to get all three of them killed!" He yelled. "What kind of an idiot would go save someone with a poprock that has an IQ lower than a goldfish cracker?!"

"Someone who cares about their friends and family," Bo-Bobo replied calmly. Gasser looked up at him, and sighed.

"It's still a really bad idea…"

* * *

Vix gripped Don Patch tightly as he tried to run off. "Shut up, stay with me, and I won't tear your spikes off," She hissed to him.

He settled down immediately.

Suddenly they both heard a voice. "I guess you weren't stupid enough to go by yourself," Some random guy with a fishing hat on said with an evil smile.

"What's it to you?" Vix replied stiffly.

"Nothing really…" He pulled out what looked like a gun of some sort and his smile grew wider. "If you consider this nothing."

* * *

**This turned out better than I had planned. I had written most of this, then my computer went buggy and crashed, and I lost everything.**

**So I had to rewrite it. Which I really suck at, because it's just so BORING. Because you already know what you're going to write.**

**But once I got past where I had stopped, everything got easier, and it's all good now! D**

**Well, hope you enjoyed xD And I know you read this and don't review. REVIEW! Click the button! x3 Please?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**Preview:**

"_GAH! NO NOT MY BEAUTIFUL LEGS!"_

"_DON PATCH!" Vix ran into the smoke, and saw a silhouetted figure that was holding Don Patch up off of the ground by one leg._

_She jumped forward and grabbed Don Patch by his other leg._

"_CHINESE SPLIT!" He was screaming at the top of his lungs as they both pulled as hard as they could on him._


	4. Episode 4: Uh

**All things creation of Sawai belong to him. All things of my creation belong to my (ADHD affected) mind. XD**

* * *

_"What's it to you?" Vix replied stiffly._

"_Nothing really…" He pulled out what looked like a gun of some sort and his smile grew wider. "If you consider this nothing."_

* * *

**Episode Four – That Enemy That They Don't Know! **_Aren't these titles useless?_

Vix took a defensive step backwards, before glancing down and gritting her teeth. "Don Patch, you mindless idiot!" She yelled, kicking him. "Get up off of the floor! And stop looking at that magazine!"

Don Patch put away his copy of Idiotic Manga Quarterly and got up, dusting himself off and whistling.

The fisher guy aimed the gun at Don Patch, and shot. A loud pop echoed over the water and a second later Don Patch fell into the lake, Vix barely grabbing him by the leg.

"Idiot! What the heck are you doing?!" She yelled, but then she noticed a thin needle sticking out of his side. She pulled it out and tossed it into the water, dropping the passed-out Don Patch on the shifting boards of wood beneath them.

"That's it?!" She asked. "You knock him out?"

"Much more than that," He replied stiffly. "You'll see."

Vix pulled the chain from her pocket and gripped it tightly.

"Oh, what's that?!" The guy laughed, grinning as he looked at it. "A necklace?"

"You want it to be a necklace?" She asked, and threw it at him. It extended and wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Here's your freaking necklace."

The fisherman took the chance to shoot again. Vix's eyes widened, and she dropped the chain and tried to get out of the way.

As she hit the creaking wood with a thump, she felt a searing pain in her arm and winced.

"Crap!" She pulled out the tranquilizer and held her arm tightly as the fisherman grinned.

"Not so tough now, are we?" He asked.

Vix picked up the chain and spun it in a circle, turning it into a steel pole. She used the last of her strength to swing it around and hit the fisherman in the side. He flew off of the dock and hit the water with a huge splash.

Vix fell to her knees, struggled for a minute, then black flared across her vision.

* * *

Gasser sighed. "It's been, like, an hour since Vix and Don Patch left!" He groaned.

Bo-Bobo, playing Solitare, looked up. "And?" He asked boredly.

"What do you mean _and_?!" Gasser asked, getting a bit annoyed. "There's no 'and' to it!"

"Hey!"

The three turned, to see Drew dragging a snoring Vix and Don Patch.

"GAH!" Beauty freaked out when she saw Don Patch chewing on his magazine.

"I found them," He said, sounding real bored, before glancing at Vix and kicking her.

She groaned, grunted something, and sat up. She blinked, confused, before glancing around. "Uh…" Vix looked completely and utterly confused.

"What _happened_?!" Gasser demanded.

She shook her head. "Some fisherman dude. Knocked us out with some kind of tranquilizer. End of story." She poked Don Patch in one eye and he shot up into the air.

"MOMMY!" He screamed, hitting his head on a tree branch.

"So…?" Beauty, still thoroughly confused, paid no attention to Don Patch and Bo-Bobo who were hugging each other in front of a sunset beach background.

"So what?" Vix asked, standing up and stretching. "He shot us with the tranquilizer gun thing. We passed out and we woke up here."

"But _why_?" Gasser asked. "Why would he want to tranquilize you or whatever just to have you show up back here?"

"Who cares?" She grabbed Don Patch by one of his spikes and threw him into Bo-Bobo's face. The beach background disappeared, replaced by a dark, stormy one.

She stuck a hand into her pocket and looked surprised suddenly. She stuck her hand to the other one, and then her eye twitched and she pulled them inside out.

"MY POCKETS HAVE BOTTOMS TO THEM!" She shouted.

Gasser stared at her. "That must be why he shot you with that thing! It must have disabled your fist!"

"No wonder!" Gasser turned and freaked out.

Don Patch was dressed in a pirate-like trench coat, with a pirate hat and all. On one of his hands he had a hook. "That's where my fist went."

"NOT THAT KIND OF FIST!"

Suddenly, a small black ball dropped onto the ground in front of them.

Vix stared at it for a minute. "Hey, that looks like those balls, you know, in that game with the heavy steel balls in France?"

Smoke exploded out of the ball, thick enough to the point where you couldn't see anything. It seeped out at an alarming rate; soon the entire clearing was filled with it.

"What the heck is this?!" Vix yelled, her voice muffled.

"Obviously from that enemy that we don't know!" Gasser shouted back.

"GAH! NO NOT MY BEAUTIFUL LEGS!"

"DON PATCH!" Vix ran into the smoke, and saw a silhouetted figure that was holding Don Patch up off of the ground by one leg.

She jumped forward and grabbed Don Patch by his other leg.

"CHINESE SPLIT!" He was screaming at the top of his lungs as they both pulled as hard as they could on him.

Nose hairs flew at the figure, knocking him out of the way and releasing his grip. Unluckily for Don Patch, so did Vix. He flew into the air and hit a tree with a smack.

"What?" Bo-Bobo asked, laying on the ground reading a magazine beside a huge black box with nose hairs sticking out. On the top it said, "Automatic Default Nosehair Attack" in big red letters.

"You call that default?!" Beauty freaked out.

Vix was looking through the smoke, trying to find whoever had been trying to take Don Patch. She then saw someone on the ground, and grabbed them by their shirt collar.

"Gasser! What the heck happened to you?!"

He sat up and shook his head. "Some random guy flew out of the air and hit me in the stomach."

Bo-Bobo gave a wide wave as he said this.

The smoke clearing, everyone looked around. "Who did that?" Beauty asked.

"Some guy that wanted to take Don Patch," Vix said, looking into the woods for any sign of him.

"Why would he want to take an idiot?" Gasser asked. "Why not Bo-Bobo?"

"Same thing," Vix said under her breath. "But really, obviously there's someone who doesn't like us."

"The first story was horrible," Gasser said sarcastically. "I can't imagine why they'd not like us."

"Yeah, yeah, talk to the author," Vix snapped.

Everybody yawned, finished with setting up the tents they were staying in.

As they all fell asleep, they were unaware of someone watching their every moves and planning.

* * *

**End of chapter 4!**

**Preview:**

"_Hey!" Don Patch yelled, clenching his fists. "Let her go!"_

"_What's up with these randomly created henchmen?" Gasser demanded._

Around 100 yards away, a machine labeled "Henchmen Maker" spat out guys with randomly selected weapons.


	5. Episode 5: Return of Someone

**Am I supposed to say something? Uh, oh yeah. I accidentally missed yesterday's update. A bit delayed, it'll be on time next week **

**

* * *

**

**Episode Five: NO COMMENT **_- Anonymous_

* * *

"WOOT!"

Vix sighed.

Don Patch threw a toy guitar at Vix, knocking her over. "THANK YOU SAN FRANCISCO!"

"Yeah," Vix snapped. "Right. You didn't even sing anything." She picked up the poprock by a spike and threw him into the bushes. He began to scream as a giant snake strolled by and ate him.

"Yum," The snake said. "Being a vegetarian is harder than I thought. Oh well, a little meat won't hurt." He slithered off with the consumed Don Patch.

She turned to see Bo-Bobo dressed as a hippie, painting something onto a poster. "SAVE OUR PINETREE SCENTED AIR FRESHENER!"

He moved out of the way, revealing a picture of the earth….shaped like one of those pine-scented air fresheners that they keep in cars.

"IT'S ROUND! NOT SHAPED LIKE AN AIR FRESHENER!" Beauty freaked out.

Vix shook her head. "Okay. I'm about to tape those two together and lock them in a closet."

"Don't move."

She spun around, and blinked. A hooded guy with one of those walkie-talkies was standing nearby, pointing the antenna at her.

"Uh…I've had a bad experience with those things…"

He tightened the grip. "Shut up."

"Right." Vix turned toward Bo-Bobo, then her eye twitched and she let out a sigh of defeat. He was lying on the ground, reading a magazine.

Don Patch was sleeping on top of him, a pair of headphones on.

She clenched her fist. "Idiots…" She bolted into the woods, nearly avoiding being hit by the static gun. A nearby tree dissapeared as she ran.

"Catch me if you can!" She yelled, jumping over rocks and onto tree branches.

She heard snaps as the guy stumbled after her, tripping often on logs and limbs.

Suddenly she swung around and slammed her fist into his face.

His head flew backward and he fell over, landing on the ground with a thump.

Vix darted off again, this time a different way. He pulled himself to his feet, wiped blood off of his face, and jumped after her.

He lost her after a few minutes, and was about to flick on the walkie-talkie when she jumped down from a tree branch and assaulted him, coming down with a kick to his head.

"You may have gotten rid of my fist," She growled, "But you can't get rid of me. Not at all."

Picking him up by the collar of his shirt, she demanded, "Where the heck is my brother? Tell me or I'll kill you!"

He paled. "I-it's Mike!" he cried out. "H-he wants to get r-rid of you! He kidnapped y-your brother as bait to get everyone else!"

She put her foot on his chest and slowly began to place pressure on it. "Who the heck is this 'Mike'?!"

"T-the headmaster," He said shakily. "He's the headmaster…"

Vix's eyes narrowed. "The headmaster, huh?" She dropped his collar just as he collapsed onto the ground, and she left him there. Everyone else caught up with her and caught their breath.

"The idiot who kidnapped Nick is the headmaster of the camp," She muttered. "Why did we never see him around?"

"Because," Said a voice. "He's too good to be seen by anyone."

Vix spun around.

Suddenly a rope shot out from the bushes beside them, swinging around and hitting Vix. She was slammed against a tree, and was pretty much tied up as the rope swung around the trunk.

"What the heck -"

She was cut off as a knife whizzed past a few inches in front of her.

"Shut it." Another guy stepped out of the shadows.

"Not another one," Vix shouted. "Da -"

"I said to shut up!" He jumped in front of her and kicked her in the stomach. She winced.

"Hey!" Don Patch yelled, clenching his fists. "Let her go!"

"What's up with these randomly created henchmen?" Gasser demanded.

_Around 100 yards away, a machine labeled "Henchmen Maker" spat out guys with randomly selected weapons._

The guy grinned. "Mike wants you out of the way," He said. Then he turned to Vix. "And he's getting frustrated with you. In fact, he's got tons of plans just for that reason."

He pulled a knife out of his pocket. "And I'm part of one of these plans. 'Make her come by force,'" He sneered.

He put the blade to her throat. "This is forceful enough, don't you think?" He asked, smirking.

"Hey idiot!"

Suddenly a shard of ice whipped through the clearing and everyone looked up.

"You enjoy having such a low IQ?" OMFG, it was, it was…

"WHO THE HECK WAS IT?!" Vix shouted angrily.

IT WAS JASON! Except, he wasn't in a sling. That arm was inside what looked like some steel casing.

A single shard of ice appeared from a hole at the top. It was kind of like a claw, the way it was curved at the tip and how sharp it was.

"Jason!" Vix yelled, ignoring the guy, who was glaring at her angrily, clutching the knife in a tight grip. "What the heck are you doing here? And what's with that…thing?"

He glanced at the round metal case around his arm. "You can only master so many fists," He said, eyes narrowed.

"For me, it was just that one. Then you shattered the pendant and I lost my ability to fight."

Vix clenched her fists, looking up at him, as if expecting him to get angry and attack everyone.

But, he didn't. "My arm wouldn't heal," He said under his breath. "Instead of sulking about it and ruining the rest of my life, I went a different way."

He looked at the metal again. "I got this put on. And at least now I can fight again, even if I can't use a fist."

He pointed it at a nearby tree, and suddenly the shard of ice shot out from it. It drove almost completely through the trunk.

He raised up the metal thing and grinned.

* * *

**No comment…xD Actually, I know that Jason's metal...thing is a bizarre idea, but it helps out with the plot...somehow...how is he supposed to fight when the center of his Fist is destroyed(shattered into millions of microscopic peices xD)? So. Anyhow, I couldn't think of any other character to bring in but Nick, but he's still...uh, kidnapped. And stuffs.**

**Preview:**

_The man grinned, then pointed at Vix, the energy disappearing. "You," He barked. "He wants you."_

_He bent forward and grabbed her, flicking off the walkie-talkie. She tried to punch him but he slipped the seemingly mass-produced communicator into his pocket and grabbed her other arm._


	6. Episode 6: I dunno

We haven't had any stuff about Nick in a while…xD So here's some of him. Teehee.

**Celebrating six chapters! Merci beacoup for reading this far! xD –throws confetti- Two more and I'll have passed the first FTPS in chapter amount and length, I think...**

* * *

**Episode Six: For Some Reason I can't Come Up With Good Episode Titles! **_Curse you, ADHD!_

* * *

Nick groaned, sitting up. He rubbed his head. Suddenly something poked him and he sighed.

A few moments passed, then he was poked again.

Again.

Again.

Again.

"Stop it!" He yelled finally at a little blob…thing….with eyes…that was poking him with a stick.

"Sorry," The blob muttered, looking away.

Nick sighed, unable to bear with the annoying guy who had gotten stuck in the same cage as him.

A sharp sting shot through his body and he grabbed hold of the wristband-type-thing that was giving off some sort of electric shock.

"Shaddup!" Someone yelled at him, and the wristband thing stopped giving off electricity. He lowered his head.

"This sucks," He muttered to himself. "It's not even been two days and I'm already being tortured."

Suddenly someone grabbed him by his neck and the electric cage kind of evaporated. Picked up off the ground, they whispered into his ear, "You're part of _his _next plan."

* * *

Jason grinned. "I'd be scared if I were you."

The guy backed away, looking in fear at the shard of ice extending from the metal wrapped around his arm.

Jason aimed at him. The shard straightened out so that it looked less like a curved claw and more like a…well, shard.

The brown haired teen tensed, confirmed his aim, and fired.

Screaming was heard for miles around.

**- Fifteen minutes later -**

Jason cut the rope and Vix pulled it off of herself.

Clenching her fists, she sighed. "It's a pain not to be able to use my fist," she grumbled.

"Hopefully you'll get it back soon," Jason replied. He glanced at the guy who was tied to a tree and was being interrogated.

"WHAT COLOR IS MY UNDERWEAR?!" Bo-Bobo demanded, shining a flashlight in the guy's face.

The bushes rustled, and the two glanced up. Emerging from them was a man with a walkie-talkie. Jason immediately aimed his metal arm at him.

The man pointed the walkie-talkie, and a laser shot out and formed a screen.

Jason saw who was on the screen and released his grip on his arm immediately.

Vix's eyes widened. "Crap," She muttered.

The person on the screen was Nick. Some kind of electric-type fingers were wrapped around his throat, picking him up off the ground.

The man extended his arm, into the same position the hand on the screen was, and clenched his fist. Electricity seemed to flow around his arm like energy. Nick let out a choked cry of pain and Vix stared at the screen in helplessness.

The man grinned, then pointed at Vix, the energy disappearing. "You," He barked. "He wants you."

He bent forward and grabbed her, flicking off the walkie-talkie. She tried to punch him but he slipped the seemingly mass-produced communicator into his pocket and grabbed her other arm.

She glanced backwards at the others. Jason was aiming a shard of ice at him but lowered it when he tightened his grip and energy began to flow down his arm toward Vix.

Gasser was being restrained by Bo-Bobo and Don Patch, who were begging for him to read them a bed time story.

Beauty was just looking at her helplessly, unable to do anything but persuade Bo-Bobo and Don Patch to let go of Gasser.

He pulled out the walkie-talkie and pressed a button, before aiming it at Vix.

She growled something at him and kicked him in the stomach. His grip loosened and she took the chance to punch him, squirming away. Jason took the chance and shot a shard of ice at the man.

He tried to dodge it, but it hit him in the stomach and he keeled over, pulling out the bloody ice. He was about to throw it back when it melted away, dripping onto his head.

Vix scrambled back to where Jason was and sighed. "My point has been proven," She said to him under her breath.

The man covered his wound with a hand and looked up at Vix in anger. His attention was diverted by Don Patch, who was hopping up and down in front of a tree.

"Hey you! Yeah, you, mister negative IQ!" He was jeering. "I bet you couldn't find your way _into _a paper bag, BAKA!"

The guy jumped at the poprock who scurried away in fear. He was standing up and looking around when Vix leapt at him and kicked him in the face.

He roared in anger, and aimed the walkie-talkie at everyone. Grinning, he pressed a button and the static laser shot out and surrounded all of them.

He pressed another button and they all disappeared.

* * *

"No! The idiots!"

"S-sir! He managed to transport them to the building."

"I don't want them there."

"W-what?"

"I want them dead."

"We'll get someone out there -"

"No."

"Sir, you can't expect to -"

"Get me out there. NOW."

* * *

They all glanced around. Vix grumbled something and shook her head. "The next time someone even _shows _one of those to me…" She looked around - they were on a roof.

"_These _are the idiots who managed to avoid my every plan?"

She looked up.

"No matter. I'll take care of them myself. After all, the two siblings are the only ones I want…"

Vix watched as someone emerged from the shadows.

"A MICROPHONE?!" Beauty freaked out.

"First on my list, that useless girl," The mic snapped, glaring at Beauty. She took a cautious step backward, but Bo-Bobo took a step in front of her.

Taking the chance, Vix bolted through an open steel door and glided down many flights of stairs. Finally she got to a large door marked "Torture".

She cringed. They were straight to the point, weren't they?

Heaving the door open, she stared in awe and anger at everything around her. There were cages made of sparking electric energy, weaving in and out to make an inescapable cage.

She spotted Nick soon enough, sulking while being poked with a stick by a blob. She clenched her fist and grabbed hold of the bars, causing him to stand up.

The energy creeped up her arms, but she ignored the searing pain and pulled.

"Vix!" Nick yelled, eyes wide. "You're going to, like, get ELECTRECUTAMED! Stop!"

She ignored him, too, and grasped the bar with her other hand, pulling as hard as she could.

When she pulled her hands away, they were burnt and numb, but the bars were in the same position they were before.

Nick looked about ready to hug her, despite being seperated by elecrically-charged bars. "How did you get here?!" He demanded, staring at her with wide eyes.

She shook her head, muttered something, and backed up a ways. She took a deep breath, then leapt at the bars, foot extended in a kick.

Vix slammed into the bars at full force and electricity slithered up her leg, the pain anything but numb. The bars creaked, then snapped and the electricity evaporated, leaving a panting Vix about to collapse.

Nick flew out and ran into her, knocking them both over. He grinned, but then blinked at the grave expression on his sister's face.

She pushed him off and struggled to her feet. "The others are on the roof," She said under her breath. "They're fighting Mike…"

Nick stared at her. "What?! They'll kill themselves!"

Vix stared at him and grinned. "That's why we're going to help." She glanced at her pockets. "You had your fist disabled too, right?"

He nodded.

"All right. Let's go."

* * *

**Oooooooooooo! Cliiiiifiiieeeeee! XDD Nah, not really. I'm running out of prewritten updates. T.T I'm going to try and get around some writer's block and get going again.**

**Preview:**

_His eyes widened and the energy cast a shadow across his face._

"_Now…"_

_Suddenly a hole opened up in front of him and who else but Bo-Bobo jumped out in a dress. "WHERE IS MY HUSBAND?!" He demanded in a girl's voice._


	7. Episode 7: Battle on the Roof

**VIOLA! Heehee. Yay, Nick comes back this episode. And I have a little SURPRISE at the end...**

* * *

**Episode 7: Battle on the Roof! **_Finally, a decent title!_

"Super fist of the Nosehair!"

Bo-Bobo lashed out at Mike, but the nosehairs seemed to have no effect on him.

Suddenly mist spewed out from a pipe near the huge metal door, and a henchman ran off laughing insanely, nearly thunking himself on the head with the metal pliers. The roof was soon covered in dense, sickening mist.

"Black Hole!"

Vix appeared in front of him, Nick beside her. He nearly hugged the fro'd man.

"I WORSHIP YOU!" He declared, pointing to his t-shirt which all of a sudden said, "I ♥ Bo-Bobo".

Vix rolled her eyes. "Well, my fist is back," She announced, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out the chain and grinned. "This Mike guy has been a pain in the neck."

Jason grinned as well, aiming a shard of ice at Mike.

He shot, but Mike glowed and a static-covered shield appeared in front of him, causing the shard to hit it and melt.

Mike smirked as well as a mic with a cartoon face could, and glowed again. "You are all such pests," He growled as static spewed out from his mouth and hit one of his henchmen, who had been there to back up Mike.

The guy roared, then his eyes went blank and became filled with television static. He grinned. "So many of my henchmen can't even avoid being overshadowed."

Vix clenched her fist. "You possessed them?!" She yelled, staring in anger at the unmoving mic. Jason glanced at her wearily.

She swung her chain in a circle, and it became a sword. Drawing it back, she leapt at the henchman, but he slammed a fist into her stomach and she hit the ground, the sword becoming a chain again as she got back to her feet and managed to avoid another attack.

"Attacking the guy won't do any good," Nick called to her, still standing in the same place he had been in before. "The microphone is still Mike, even if his...something or other...in that guy."

Vix sighed. "Of course, mister I-know-everything," She said sarcastically.

"Multiform Chain!"

Nick blinked, then yelled, "Summoning!"

Vix leapt forward with the sword, and Nick slammed a fist into the ground. A hole opened up in front of him, and a growling dog leapt out, tailed by two of the energy creatures.

Nick pulled a steel pole out of his pocket and jumped into the air, hurling the pole at the stand where the mic was.

It missed, but Vix grabbed it before it hit the ground and hurled both the sword and the pole at the mic.

It glowed and static lashed out at her, knocking her backward and making her drop both weapons. As she let go of the sword it became a chain again.

Struggling to her feet, she picked up the chain again and stepped back, tossing the pole back at Nick.

He nodded, and ran at the mic, when the possessed guy barreled into him, slamming the 10 year old into the wall.

He hit the ground with a thump and groaned, already looking pretty beaten up and now with red scrapes on most of his arms, before slamming into the ground with his fist. The two creatures lunged for the man, and the dog leapt toward the mic.

It was about to knock it over when some kind of creature Mike had made that was made of static swatted it away with a three-talon-ed hand.

Nick pulled himself to his feet, pushing away Vix who was trying to help him up, and glared at the guy. He put both of his palms on the ground and the creatures and dog disappeared, the energy slithering back to his hands. His muscles tensed and green energy flared up around him.

"I'm so tired of being the underdog…" He growled, and leapt to his feet, before hurtling toward the guy. Bringing a fist back, his eyes widened and he slammed it into the guy's face.

Shocked that Nick moved so fast, the guy took a step backward, clutching his nose. "Pesky little idiot," He snapped. "Should have kept you in that cage."

Nick's eyes narrowed. "I was in that cage for long enough!"

He slammed his hands into the ground. "Summoning!" He yelled. The green energy flared up again as wind whipped around him. Vix stared at him.

His eyes widened and the energy cast a shadow across his face.

"Now…"

Suddenly a hole opened up in front of him and who else but Bo-Bobo jumped out in a dress. "WHERE IS MY HUSBAND?!" He demanded in a girl's voice.

Nick just stared with a twitching eye as the fro'd man pranced away and threw Don Patch off the side of the building.

Vix sighed. "That was disappointing," She said boredly at Nick. He glared at her.

She turned to the Nosehair Fistmaster. "You know, Bo-Bobo, you _could _be of SOME help and not be a complete retard!" Vix yelled at him. Nick freaked out.

"DON'T INSULT THE MASTER!" He shrieked and Vix fell over anime style.

Mike growled. "Time to end this." He lifted up both of his hands and static energy began swirling around them. "Super fist of Static…"

He touched the tips of his fingers to the ground and the static crackled, expanding and circling him.

"Die!"

"That's a name that gets to the point!" Beauty freaked out.

The static shot out from around him and crackled, ripping through the concrete roof. They left behind a thin layer of stone, able to crumble at the least amount of weight.

"He's going to collapse the roof!" Nick shouted with wide eyes, taking a step backward.

"If we don't do it first!" Vix added, glancing at the others.

"Bo-Bobo, if we don't do something quick, we're dead!" Gasser said toward the fro'd hero.

"Good," Mike spat. "You idiots don't stand a chance." He slammed a fist to the roof and there was a loud crack.

"Crap!" Vix yelled as the roof began to crumble around him.

The man grabbed the cart with the mic on it and disappeared inside the huge metal doors leading to the lower levels.

"What do we do now?!" Nick demanded, trying to get out of the way of the crumbling rock that was nearing them.

"Get out of here!" Vix shouted.

"It's too late!" Bo-Bobo argued in one of his Fist stances. Don Patch nodded.

The rock began to crumble beneath them, and everyone let out a yell as white dust flew up around them and they began to fall.

"Magical Lychee Carpet!"

* * *

**Another cliffie! I'm just full of em. But a few characters who haven't been real important or haven't made an appearance at all are here to help! X3**

**Preview:**

_"The roof is collapsed and they have two new people up there! We won't be able to get rid of them all! Besides, we all have our poker game today!" It was someone else, probably one of the people that worked at the training camp._

_"I don't care if you're playing _leapfrog_, you dimwit! Kill them!"_


	8. Episode 8: BORING titles!

**Okay, um, this chapter isn't as funny because it's mainly plottish stuff. I'll make sure there's a lot more next chapter, but for now…**

* * *

"_Magical Lychee Carpet!"_

_

* * *

_

**Episode Eight: Return of a Supermarket Product!** _That'll be ten dollars and twenty-three cents._

* * *

"Is that…?"

The smoke cleared, and Gasser's assumption was correct. A certain gelatin man was suspending them atop a magic carpet made of jelly.

"TOKORO!" Vix yelled.

"What?" Jelly Jiggler asked in confusion.

She blinked. "Uh…" Then she noticed someone else standing beside the gelatin man and gladly changed the subject.

"Drew, what the heck are you doing here?" She asked.

He didn't reply for a moment, looking down at the collapsed roof from the magical floating jelly carpet. "Mister 'Olu 'Olu here ran into me. Said there was a hurricane in Oahu and he had to leave early or something like that."

Jelly got a dreamy look in his eyes. "Hawaii is so beautiful," He said in a daze. Drew whacked him in the back of the head and he snapped back to reality.

"Uh… 'Mister Short' here told me about this Mike guy while we were getting here," Jelly said, attempting to imitate Drew's bored attitude but failing miserably.

"Where is here?" Vix asked, glancing around the building, but everything was foggy.

"It's around two miles away from the camp place, this really tall building in the middle of the forest."

Vix's eyes widened. "That's it!" She nearly jumped off of the jelly carpet.

"What's it?!" Beauty questioned.

"You'll see! Black hole!" Vix disappeared, leaving everyone behind and confused.

* * *

"He'd be somewhere important…" She mumbled, glancing down the hallways.

Suddenly a knife shot past her, barely missing her shoulder. She froze, and heard it pierce the wall of the hallway in front of her.

"Don't move," Someone snapped, and she clenched her fists.

"Crap. I knew this was coming sometime." Vix spun around, pulling the chain from her pocket, and as she swung it at the guy it became a sword. She stopped it inches from his neck.

At first Vix didn't do anything, then she punched him in his stomach and he keeled over. Then she pulled a rope from her pocket and made quick work tying him up.

As she began to walk again, the sword melted back into a chain and she began to swing it in circles by a single finger.

"NO!"

Vix stopped. Someone was shouting from a nearby door. She walked up to it and looked through the window, but there were no lights on and the windows had shades on them.

"Get up there, and get RID of them!" She recognized the voice immediately. It was that Mike guy.

"The roof is collapsed and they have two new people up there! We won't be able to get rid of them all! Besides, we all have our poker game today!" It was someone else, probably one of the people that worked at the training camp.

"I don't care if you're playing _leapfrog,_ you dimwit! Kill them!"

Vix grinned and lashed the chain at the window. It shattered and she waved at them, watching as Mike's face twisted in rage.

"Get her!" He yelled, and static spewed out of his body, reaching the man he had been yelling at. The man jumped up and tried to punch her, but she was already running down the hallway.

She turned a corner and waited for the guy to follow. As soon as she saw his shadow she reared her fist back.

When he appeared she hit him right in the nose. He screamed in pain, hands clasping his nose. Blood dripped out of them.

She kicked him at the ridge of his ribs and he keeled over. Vix then lashed out her chain and it snapped at the back of his neck.

He fell to his knees. She gave him a strong kick to the face and he fell backwards, against the opposite wall. "Is it just coincidence that all of these _idiots_ are so easy to knock out?" She shook her head and muttered something along the lines of, "The author really needs to start being realistic..."

The static energy left his body and shot back toward where Mike was.

She followed it, and when she reached the room the mic was glaring at her in anger.

"You little pest!" He snarled. "Why is it that you're always in the way of my plans?!"

But then he grinned. "But I've got a plan not even you can beat. Saving the best for last…" Energy began to swirl around him.

"Super Fist of Static!"

Static spurted from all parts of his body, hitting Vix square in the chest. She cringed as the static wrapped around her wrists, beginning to tighten.

"This is for all of the plans you've ruined!" Mike yelled, and the static curled around her neck.

Suddenly a hole in the roof tiles appeared and a cloud of dust appeared.

"Ha!" The smoke cleared and the static around Vix evaporated. Nick was pointing a steel pole at Mike with one hand, and with the other he was holding a pocketknife where the energy had been spewing out.

He grinned and looked at Vix. "I can't let you have all the fun!" He told her, as he poked Mike with the pole.

She managed to grin. "Come on," She said. "Grab the mic. I've got an idea."

Suddenly Mike yelled in aggravation and even more static energy spewed out, forming a knife. It reared back and slashed at Nick, going completely through him.

He laughed. "You missed," The ten year old yelled with a grin. No one said anything – in the background they heard something dripping onto the ground.

A large wound on Nick's arm had cut through his sleeve, and he could see and feel blood running down his arm and dripping from his knuckles. Beginning to feel the pain, he grabbed it with his other arm and cringed.

Vix glared at Mike, who had a triumphant, twisted smile on his cartoon face. She pulled a white bandaging cloth from her pocket and tossed it at Nick, who made quick work binding it around his arm tightly.

Then she glared at Mike and her chain became a sword. "Fire with fire, right?" She spat.

Mike's smile disappeared, and the blade split into two different swords. "Oops," He said simply.

Suddenly Vix was hit from behind and was thrown a few feet. She spun around to see a static-like creature, like the one that had been on the roof.

"I forgot to introduce you," Mike said with a smirk. "This is your worst nightmare. Worst nightmare, annoying pest."

The creature held out a hand, palm pointed at her, toward Vix. The fingers were almost knife-like, pointed at the tops and sparkling with static.

Energy shot from their hand and gripped her by an arm, then her other. For a moment it just tightened its grip, then the energy snapped back to the creature's hands and Vix was jerked forwards as well.

She held back a cry of pain and alarm as the energy dug in tighter to her wrists, beginning to draw blood from the scrapes.

Mike was smiling maniacally once again, keeping Nick helpless with the two swords by both sides of his neck.

But then one left it's post, heading straight towards Vix.

"Vix!" Nick yelled, eyes wide, as she stared in horror at the static blade, swinging towards her.

* * *

**Haha. Just full of cliffies. I'm planning on ending this next episode or the one after...**

**Preview:**

_Tokoro/Jelly Jiggler/Lychee Dessert X was struggling to keep the Lychee carpet from dropping to the ground and moving it to a safer area at the same time. Let me tell you, for a gelatin man it wasn't easy. _

_"Yeah, um, I'll have taco sauce on that," He said, using one hand to make the carpet fly in circles, the other clasping the phone to his head._


	9. Episode 9: The Escaped Prisoner

**Haven't had a disclaimer for a while. BO7's NOT MINE! T.T There, I said it. The idea of FTPS, however, is completely and totally mine, as are Vix, Nick, Drew, Jason, Mike….xD The list goes on. And yes, I do own my little brothers. Mwahahahaha.**

* * *

_But then one left it's post, heading straight towards Vix._

"_Vix!" Nick yelled, eyes wide, as she stared in horror at the static blade, swinging towards her...__

* * *

_

**Episode Nine: DOWN THE YELLOW BRICK ROAD!** _Seriously, the title has nothing to do with the chapter...

* * *

_

Again, with all of the _intruders_, someone fell from the hole in the ceiling where Nick had fallen, obviously expecting to have not fallen straight through. The screaming person hit the ground with a thump, groaned, and pulled himself to his feet.

Bo-Bobo glanced around in confusion, because everything was in slow motion (it had taken too long to make an entrance). He looked at the button that said above it, "SLOW-MO". It was jammed down. He pushed it and it exploded. Everything returned back to normal.

"Vix!" Nick yelled, eyes wide, as she stared in horror at the static blade, swinging towards her…

Suddenly, someone fell from the ceiling and landed on their feet, and nosehair lashed out at the swords, making them shimmer then fade away.

"SUCCESS!" Bo-Bobo yelled cheerfully, high-five-ing an invisible person.

"Why are you here?" Vix demanded, as Nick struck the static around her wrists with a steel pole and it shriveled to nothing.

Mike was still in slow motion.

"Well, Nick left," He whined childishly, "I wanted to come too. Besides, it's more FUNNERERER."

He whacked Mike once and he began to move like a regular cartoon microphone would.

"Another one!" Mike spat, glaring at the 'fro'd hero.

Bo-Bobo stuck out a tongue. "Super Fist of the Nosehair!" He yelled, getting into a fist stance. "Super Ultra Awesome Ultimate Hungry Great Attack: DO NOTHING!"

And with that he plopped himself to the ground and began to read one of Mike's magazines. Mike screamed in agony at the sheer force of the attack, then fell off of his stand, in the process unplugging himself.

"That was actually easy," Vix said, looking at Bo-Bobo. Nick nodded. They didn't notice the price tag still on the cable.

"Now for my plan!" Vix yelled, and picked up the…erm, limp microphone with one hand.

Bo-Bobo looked up hopefully. "Does it involve magazines?"

* * *

Tokoro/Jelly Jiggler was struggling to keep the Lychee carpet from dropping to the ground and moving it to a safer area at the same time. Let me tell you, for a gelatin man it wasn't easy.

"Yeah, um, I'll have taco sauce on that," He said, using one hand to make the carpet fly in circles, the other clasping the phone to his head.

On the other line came a string of inaudible, high-pitched gibberish. "What? That much for a SANDWICH?!" He yelled angrily. Then he grinned and began to blow into the microphone. "W-what? I ---n't hear you! Br--king up! O---, thanks, five dollars, right! By-!" Then he threw the phone over the ledge in his anger.

He watched as it hit someone in the head. "WOO!" He suddenly donned a basketball uniform. "HOLE IN ONE!"

"I think that's golf!" Beauty freaked out, having been watching Jelly in exasperation.

Above them, there was a yell, and a bunch of people landed on the carpet – two of them on Don Patch.

"Ow!" Nick yelled, rubbing his head as he sat up, not noticing the orange poprock beneath him. "Vix, what happened to your _precise_ Black Hole? This one isn't doing so good."

She was getting to her feet, and shot a very annoyed glare at him. He looked away innocently.

"YAY!" Jelly squealed happily. "The sandwiches are here!" In his misled excitement, he tackled Vix, causing the carpet to shake a little. Vix was glaring at him as he bowled her over, then she grunted something angrily.

Suddenly Jelly looked outraged and pushed her off the edge of the carpet. Beauty, by nature, freaked out, Don Patch don patched beneath Nick, Nick just sat there, Bo-Bobo was watching T.V., and Gasser was staring at them all in exasperation and confusion.

Jelly Jiggler sat for a minute, expectantly waiting for something to happen, and when nothing did he began to panic. "OMG!" He yelled. "SHE WAS KIDNAPPED BY _ALIENS_!"

Then he looked around and picked Don Patch up, shaking him violently. "WHERE DID YOU TAKE HER YOU CRETIN?!"

"When did Don Patch come into the picture?!" Beauty freaked out.

There was a yell and suddenly Jelly was running in circles screaming, a chain wrapped around his neck like a leash.

Vix appeared a bit off of target and grabbed hold of the edge of the carpet, dragging herself on top of it before giving a death glare to the lychee man. She gave the chain a tug and he flew off of the edge, dangling by the chain.

"Vix," Beauty said nervously, "Now's really not the time for destroying each other…"

"But you can do it in an hour or two!" Don Patch said gleefully, missing two spikes and a tooth.

Vix sighed and threw Jelly back onto the carpet, where he sighed with relief, glad to be on gelatin ground once more.

Meanwhile, Nick was glancing around nervously, suddenly aware of something.

"Anyway," Jelly said, brushing himself off. "I'm glad you came. Where's the sandwich, really?"

Vix glared at him, and when he repeated himself as if she hadn't heard, she pulled some rope out of her pocket and tied him to the lychee carpet. "Anything else to say?" She asked, looking triumphant, as she tugged on the last knot.

Jelly blinked, then shook his head. "N-nope," He said, grinning idiotically.

Nick was looking behind TVs and MP3 players that they had somehow accumulated over the past five minutes, and from the look of horror on his face he was looking for something important.

"Uhm…guys?" He asked nervously. Everyone looked at him.

"Your hamster's over there," Jelly said, pointing to a corner of the carpet. Nick shook his head urgently.

"No, that's not it…"

The hamster chirped sadly and crawled back under a book.

"Then what is it?" Vix, already fed up, was just glaring at him.

He took a breath, and yelled, "Where's Mike?!"

* * *

**Yay. If I don't get up off my butt soon FTPS will have to start being updated every other week! (EGASP!) I'm working on episode 11 right now, but if I don't finish it this week I'm going to get off track T.T**

**Preview:**

_Vix got an even bored expression on her face and upon hearing Jelly yell, "That didn't hurt as much as I thought it would!" she pushed a large CD player off the carpet. _

_Beauty didn't say anything, staring with a mix between horror and shock as a thud echoed around them and Jelly yelled, "BUT THAT DID!"_


	10. Episode 10: The Still Escaped Prisoner!

**FUN! Don't be mad at me for not updating please D: life attacked me with lots of butter knives and I've been recovering. But in the meanwhile, I have some new chapters that can be posted soon...**

**

* * *

**

_The hamster chirped sadly and crawled back under a book._

"_Then what is it?" Vix, already fed up, was just glaring at him._

_He took a breath, and yelled, "Where's Mike?!"_

**Episode 10: The Escaped Prisoner! _Quick, grab the PLAY-THINGS!_**

Vix cursed under her breath, and glanced to the others. "It's impossible for that pile of scrap-metal to have ran away."

"Are you sure?" Asked Don Patch, dressed as a professor. Vix threw a book of physics at his head, knocking him over. "DOES NOT COMPUTE!" He yelled, clutching his head in mock pain and confusion.

Vix shook her head, and glanced toward Nick. "Any ideas?" She asked.

He sighed. "Well, like any microphone, he probably had batteries…"

"And so he played dead. That little…" Vix didn't bother to continue, but looked to the others.

"We MUST catch him!" Jelly yelled, wearing a dog-catcher's outfit. In one of his hands he had a stopwatch, and in the other a bubble-blower.

"HOW WILL THOSE HELP US?!" Beauty freaked out.

Jelly looked at her like she was crazy. "Well, duh, we time him to see HOW LONG he was away, and then we get him caught in a BUBBLE!"

He looked extremely proud of himself.

Vix rolled her eyes and, still exasperated about his earlier stupidity, shoved the stopwatch in his face, causing him to stumble backwards and fall off the carpet.

Vix looked bored, Beauty was extremely freaked and was looking over the side of the lychee carpet, Nick was sighing, rubbing the back of his head, and Gasser wasn't paying attention to Jelly – instead watching Bo-Bobo and Don Patch reenact Romeo and Juliet.

"I-I'm okay!" Jelly's voice echoed up to the carpet, bouncing from the ruined walls. The dust from the implosion was clearing as he spoke.

Vix got an even bored expression on her face and upon hearing Jelly yell, "That didn't hurt as much as I thought it would!" she pushed a stove off the carpet.

Beauty didn't say anything, staring with a mix between horror and shock as a thud echoed around them and Jelly yelled, "BUT THAT DID!"

Vix was trying to push something else off – in particular, a large TV, when Nick spoke up. "Vix, we shouldn't be beating up on Toko - er, I mean, Jelly…we should be looking for Mike…"

Vix ignored him however, much to the dismay of the others, and the television was halfway off the carpet when something actually did make her stop.

"GAH!"

Nick jumped up from where he had been sulking and peered over the edge of the carpet.

Jelly was being surrounded by some of Mike's henchmen, and was screaming and flailing his arms wildly.

"HELP MEEEE!" He screeched as one approached him with a fork. Nick didn't say anything as the gelatin man yelled, "USE A SPOON! NOT A FORK YOU FOOL! A SPOOON!"

"Guys!" Gasser shouted, breaking the awkward silence of everyone on the carpet. "We have to rescue Jelly!"

No one replied for a minute, and he began to look very disappointed as Vix said distractedly, "Nah, let him get eaten…"

"You guys are all such idiots…" They all turned. Drew was looking extremely bored himself as he continued, "They'll know where Mike is…They're his best men."

"How do YOU know?!" Vix demanded irritably.

He pointed to them. "Because it says so on their shirts."

"…" Vix glared at him angrily, then sighed.

"Fine, we'll rescue that idiotic blob…"

Nick looked extremely happy again. "HOLD ON, TO – ER, JELLY! WE'RE COMING!" He yelled down to the lychee man. Under his breath he muttered, "Must remember…english and japanese….are different…"

Vix half-heartedly pulled a rope from her pocket, tied a large candlestick to the bottom, and threw one end over the carpet.

There was no sound at first, then a loud THUMP! and a scream of agony from one of the henchmen. Vix didn't do anything for a moment as a conversation echoed up to them.

"That must have hurt! Dangit, what _was_ that?!"

"Urgh….it…was…candlestick…man... I…can't….not…feel…graah…"

"Vix, you're…awfully…violent," Nick said, attempting to word it correctly. He didn't do a very good job though, because he had a cobra hurled at him by his very angry older sibling.

"GAH! SNAKKEEEEE! GET IT OFF!!!"

Vix cracked up at that, watching in amusement for a whole minute as he wrestled with the snake. Then she got bored and said with a smirk, "Nick, that's a stuffed animal."

Nick, who had somehow gotten the cobra tied around his neck, blinked, then huffed at Vix angrily, throwing it over the side. Then he saw a speaker tied to the tail as it fell to the ground.

"OW! …HOLY CRAP, A SNAKE! Oh wait, it's just a stuffed animal…WAIT! THERE'S SOMETHING TIED TO IT…a speaker?"

Vix wasn't paying attention to the conversation below them, but was trying to figure out what to tie the other end of the rope to. Then she decided on tying it around an unmoving Bo-Bobo and yelled, "LET'S GO!"

There was a short pause as everyone began to walk toward the rope, wondering what Vix was planning, and freaked out when she jumped off of the carpet, not holding onto anything.

"VIX! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO IT!" Nick yelled, eyes wide like wider-than-big-screen-TV-wide as he looked over the edge of the floating lychee gelatin.

But, somehow she was already on the ground, not looking like she had taken any kind of an impact, and waved up at everyone else.

"I've got this!" She yelled, pulling the chain from her pocket and jumping over the two already dazed henchmen.

"Nick…" He turned to see Gasser facing him with a slightly sympathetic look. "…You have a weird family."

Below, Vix lashed her chain out at one of the other two men that were trying to eat Jelly. It wrapped around his stomach and she snatched the other end as it swung by her, pulling on both.

The guy was thrown backwards into her. She jumped up at the last minute, pulling a rope from her pocket, and as the henchman fell onto his back she landed right on his chest. He went partially limp, extremely dazed as she tied him up and pushed him out of the way.

But as she finished getting him to one of the standing walls she was attacked from behind, and was pushed forwards a few feet from a punch to her back.

"Vix!" Nick yelled, and without hesitation he jumped off the carpet, leaving a partially-freaked out Gasser. All he could say was, "His family's not just weird…they're all insane.."


	11. Episode 11: Penguin :D

**Major writer's block... this was written a long long time ago in a galaxy far far away, but it's being uploaded to Nature's Motels from FLORIDA :D**

* * *

**Episode 11: AN UPDATE! **

* * *

"NARRATOR!"

…

"NARRATOR!"

…

"NARRATOR! START TALKING!"

Oh, ahem…hahaha. Anyway…I'm SO GLAD they put me back in charge of the recaps…after the riceball incident, I didn't think the producers would even think about returning me…

Bo-Bobo looked very annoyed. "Yes, we get it! Just do the recap!"

Yes, right, um, the recap….

I'm back in action, baby! And at a very important part of the FTPS plotline, if I have a say about it.

"WELL YOU DON'T!" Vix threw a rock at him.

GAH! OH DEAR LORD, MY EYEEEE!

After a few minutes of screaming, Vix began to look very disappointed, and Bo-Bobo flew onto the screen and knocked her off of it.

"Weeellll," He began, "Since the narrator is being shipped to the emergency room to have the rock dislodged from his eye, I guess I'll have to do the recap."

OMG! No quotation marks! Awesome! I gotta tell Don about this…what? Huh? Oh, the recap! Right! Anyway, on the last episode of Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo, Vix and Nick had a nice glass of refreshing lemonade on a hot summer day, when ALL OF A SUDDEN the evil APPLESAUCE-MONSTER attacked them.

What? Off track? I dunno what you're talking about. Where was I? Oh yeah, the APPLESAUCE-MONSTER! It attacked them and then a tissue box fell from the sky and they wielded the power of the box to defeat the evil applesauce-monster. And then, when they thought it was dead, they were checking it out when it TWITCHED! So they ate the applesauce and revealed a hidden compartment in the very middle, where a possum was controlling the monster.

As soon as it saw them, though, it freaked out, played dead, and after a minute looked back at them to make sure they were gone, but of course they weren't gone, so it said---

"'Hey guys -' Huh? w-wait a minute! The quotation marks…!" Bo-Bobo yelled. "I wasn't finished yet!"

"Sorry," Said an off-screen voice. "We have no more time for the recap."

"But-but-but….THEY KEPT INTERRUPTING!" He wailed childishly, pointing at Vix and a bodybag next to her that she was glancing at suspiciously.

"Too bad."

Bo-Bobo burst out sobbing and ran off the screen.

* * *

"

* * *

"I'm TOO LATE!" He whimpered, getting to his feet.

Vix hit him in the back of his head. "Too late is right. You missed it all!"

Ignoring Nick, who was clutching his head in pain, she looked at the four henchmen and walked over to one. "Where's Mike?!" She demanded.

The guy shook his head. "Um…I…I don't know!" He said quickly, struggling feebly to escape the rope.

She put a foot to his stomach. "WHERE?!" She shouted at him.

"He…he…he didn't tell us!" The guy shrieked.

Vix let out an aggravated sigh and kicked him, before turning to Nick.

"That was useful," She said under her breath.

"Super-ly," Nick agreed. "We do need to find Mike though."

"Where would he be, though? The world's kind of not very SMALL, in fact it's kind of BIG, so it might be a bit difficult to locate him."

"Relax," Nick said with a shrug. "You don't see talking microphones every day. He's probably at some restaurant for inanimate objects or something."

"THAT'S IT!" From behind him Don Patch let out a high pitched shriek of realization.

Vix put her hands over her ears as the shriek continued into a meaningless string of words.

She picked him up by his feet and stuffed them into his mouth. "Shut up," She said, glaring at him.

"Bhtn mmy haff am ohmfdya!" He yelled in between gags. Managing to remove one foot, he gasped out, still a bit inaudibly, "I BETCHA HE'S HUNGRY!"

"It's in the middle of the afternoon," Vix growled at him. "No one's hungry then."

"I am," Nick piped up.

"Yeah, well, you don't count."

Nick began to sulk. "That always happens…"

"WE MUST GO TO _'RESTAURANT DE LA INANIMÉ OBJET'_!" Don Patch shrieked again.

"RESTAURANT OF THE INANIMATE OBJECT?!" Beauty freaked out. "Since when do they make those?!"

"Since YESTERDAY!" Don Patch replied loudly. "LET'S GOOOOO!"

He jumped on top of a random airplane and pointed straight ahead. "TO THE RESTARANT!" He announced, donning a pirate hat.

Everyone got over the shock of the airplane coming out of nowhere rather quickly and boarded the plane. By the time Don Patch realized that he should be on the inside the plane doors had slammed shut.

"NO!" He screeched, banging on the window.

Vix glared at him and stuck her tongue out as the plane began to lift off.

Nick was looking sympathetically at him, but shrugged and began to talk to Jelly.

Don Patch started to sob. "Let me out!" He wailed, banging on the windows still as the plane began to lift off. "Let me out of this crazy place!"

Suddenly realizing he was not going to do very well hanging from a window, he clawed his way to the top of the airplane only to find – what, can you guess?

A penguin.

The penguin was sitting in a large bowl with water in it that was bolted to the plane, wearing sunglasses. He was talking on a set of headphones. "To your right," He was saying, "You will see lots of grass. To your left you may be able to see a tree, but other than that there's lots and lots of grass and not much of anything else."

He looked at Don Patch. "It seems we have a hitchhiker aboard," He said loudly into the headphones. "Please listen in on the conversation. I'll turn the volume up." He pressed a button on the bottom of the tank and a huge radio box appeared from inside the plane. He turned the volume knob up to full blast and began to speak again.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" He demanded in a friendly tone. From below them they heard the strangled screams that most everything tends to make when its eardrums burst.

Don Patch didn't know what to say. "Are you a penguin?" He asked instead.

"SILENT TREATMENT, EH? I GUESS WE'LL HAVE TO THROW YOU OFF," The penguin said again, his voice hauntingly dull. He pushed Don Patch off the plane.

"OTHER THAN YOU, PLEASE KEEP YOUR HANDS AND FEET INSIDE THE VEHICLE AT ALL TIMES. WE DO NOT WANT TO RISK ANY LIMBS TORN OFF BY HIGH SPEED WINDS. THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY."

Don Patch let out a wild scream as he fell to his doom.

The penguin turned the volume down again. "OH YEAH, BY THE WAY, I AM INDEED A PENGUIN."

* * *

**I had LOTSOFFUN with the penguin part. xD it helped with my writer's block and i've got a head full of ideas now. But beware, the fic's coming to a close soon and... EGASP!!!!! T.T There are no more Fist of the Pocket fics. T.T**

**O RLY?  
****  
Summer vacation's almost here. I might post something when it gets close to the 1 year FTP anniversary, but..that's not for another few months.**

**vixundermybed**

**CANT TOUCH THIS**


End file.
